Forum:New mission ideas for waves 3,6,
Hello guys & gals! :) What new missions would you like to see in the future for waves 3,6, and 10? Please describe how your idea works and what you have to do. Here are my ideas :) "Search & Rescue" Mission background: An experimental holographic technology is being utilized by our agents to infiltrate the enemy ranks. We have lost contact with them. Number of objectives: 4 Objective description: Find and revive the 4 agents. NOTE: These "agents" look exactly like enemy units against whatever horde you're fighting, but with the exception of the fact that they are colored differently. The purpose of this is to make life easier for "Bioware/EA" to implement these changes without having to re-design a whole new enemy character. All they have to do is swap the color pallet and they're good to go! :) The Crazy Tactician! 12:14, June 20, 2012 (UTC) An idea for wave 11: After 1:40 the pilot tells you that he's got hostile gunships on his tail. At 1:50 he gets shot down and the mission commander orders you to get to another location for extraction with another shuttle. But this has to be a random event occurring with a chance of maybe 33%. You'll get 10-20% bonus credits if you make it. If not, you'll get the normal payment. This would make wave 11 (at least on gold) more interesting. Currently I tell the team to just die because we got the money. No need for wasting 2 minutes just to be extracted for more XP if everybody is LVL 20. ---Teyx 13:23, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Dude, I love that. That would be awesome, especially if it happened with no announcement from Bioware. I want to hear the headset panicking on the first day (it would be even better than when Banshees started showing up in Cerb rounds). Also, you know, if there were any npc-chaperoning or rescue missions they would spell instant failure every time. You just know people would be shooting the civilians like every time. And that much teamwork is way too much to ask from the average MP player. Personally, I'd love a separate multiplayer mode with more story-focused missions, like point-a-to-point-b infiltration or search-and-rescue or swarm-defense, like the N7 missions in solo but more linear and teamwork based. Also, infinite survival mode. I need some arcadey challenge. Ctrl alt belief 22:33, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello guys & gals! :) Just to clarify, when I mentioned the "Search & Rescue" mission suggestion above, I definitely took into account the fact that there would be multiple problems if the players had to actually escort the agent to the LZ. If implemented, all the players have to do is "revive" them and then just simply move to the next one; exactly the way that the "enable/disable" device missions work :) I've had my share of "Search & Rescue" mission variants, the one in particular that I will never forget is "Dead Rising". I swear, there is nothing more frustrating than watching the people that you're escorting back to the Safe Room pick the most zombie infested paths(unless the player manually drops a waypoint for them) despite the fact that I just cleared a path for them. Long story short, my experience with NPC or NPCs controlled "Search & Rescue" missions is that the lack of proper artificial intelligence is incredibly annoying. Furthermore, it doesn't matter if the NPC or NPCs have infinite health/immune to damage, because their lack of common sense/basic survival instinct is abysmal! I am not going to rant on that any longer, sorry for getting a little sidetracked fellow gamers, I hope that someday these NPC or NPCs will suddenly develope a brain and go, "maybe I shouldn't pass on the path where there are a million zombies waiting to rip me to shreds. Look, a clear path, let me pass there instead because its safer" or "look, the player is shooting down zombies trying to keep me safe. Maybe I shouldn't walk right into the player's line of fire because that would be dangerous. I'll just wait behind the player until the path is cleared". Also, in regards to the suggestion by "Teyx", I definitely would be looking forward to those segments on wave 11. Although, I would recommend that the bonus credits be a consistent +25% because 10% just doesn't cut it & 20% mind as well be 25%. Nice idea dude, I love it! :) As always, thank you very much for keeping the Mass Effect 3 multiplayer community awesome guys & gals :) The Crazy Tactician! 07:57, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Another task could be something like "plant the bomb". It's pretty much like the direct opposite of "Retrieve". You get 1 bomb at the landing zone you have to plant somewhere in the map. When you get there, place and arm it. A 3-5 second timer for arming would be appropriate. Mission accomplished after 2 successfully planted bombs. Teyx 10:09, June 21, 2012 (UTC)